


observation and exaggeration

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2016, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Penis Size, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He's bigger than you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are on Kinktober day 6! I know that size difference doesn't necessarily mean dick size but that's what i want with so here we are  
> 

“He's bigger than you,” is the first thing that Lacrima says, once they've begun. It's the first time that Serpente has joined in on her time with Fango; the first time she's joined in on Fango's time with Serpente. It is neither of their first times with Fango himself, and he's delighted for the chance to have them both at once. Both of them have their own special ways of playing with him, and he wants to see what will happen when they work together.

Lacrima has already tied him up with his arms above his head while Serpente cut his clothes away, destroying a very nice outfit in the process and making snide remarks about Fango's fashion sense. By the time he's tied up and undressed, he's already achingly hard, and Lacrima commands Serpente out of his clothes as well. It's interesting to Fango that she's found her place in this threesome already, and that she's decided that her place is at the very top. Serpente does exactly as he is told, cementing her control over him, and then she looks between the two of them and makes her comment.

Fango looks at the other man, even though he's seen him enough times by now to have his body memorized. The difference isn't really all that great, but he has always known that Serpente was bigger. He likes that, and he likes the way it sometimes hurts when they fuck, and now he likes the way Lacrima looks at that minor difference and laughs in a way that lets him know that he has just become less of a man in her eyes.

Fango wants to make a joke, about Serpente and his cock and snakes, but when he opens his mouth to speak, Lacrima silences him with a hard slap across the face and he moans, deep and low. “Did I give you permission to speak, pig?” she asks.

“No, but I just had to-” She slaps him again and he moans again, and she knows that he'll never keep quiet, not even for her, _especially_ not for her because he craves her punishments.

“You're going to have to learn to watch that mouth of yours,” says Serpente, “before it really gets you in trouble.”

“Oh, but you know me,” he cries, “and you know how much I _love_ trouble.”

“You do it this time,” commands Lacrima, and Serpente slaps him. He is only slightly stronger than Lacrima, or he's holding back, and Fango isn't sure which. Once they've both taken turns hitting him, until he's panting and grinning and throbbing with desire, she tells him that he has to sit there and behave himself until she says otherwise.

“I'm going to fuck Serpente in front of you,” she says, “because I'd like to see what it's like with someone so much _bigger_.” She's exaggerating, she has to be; Fango can see the difference isn't that great, but even so, her words cut deep, and he does so love to be cut, in more ways than one.

He has to watch as Serpente lays back and as Lacrima climbs on top of him, and he can't move, can't do anything to assist his aching, needy cock. At this point, he can hardly breathe, and he's so unbearably  _excited_ as he watches her lower herself onto Serpente, letting out moans that may or may not be exaggerated; he isn't quite sure. Her face even contorts in pain for a second, but he  _knows_ that has to be false, and even still he bites his lip, grinning fiercely.

He watches them fuck, watches her ride him as she takes little time to adjust to having Serpente inside of her. She tells Serpente that he is not allowed to finish, not even once she has, not even if she decides to stop fucking him, and he agrees to her terms because he has already learned his place. He's taking to submission better than Fango ever would have expected, and he wonders if he will ever be able to watch Lacrima truly hurt the other man. His cock throbs at the thought and he moans so pathetically before laughing to himself. He loves them both, he really does.

When Lacrima comes, it's always a beautiful sight, and today, she plays it up even more just to let Fango know that the other man has satisfied her, that she's found more pleasure in his size than she ever could with someone  _smaller_ . Her eyes are bright when she gets off of Serpente, who looks ready to burst, like he's hardly able to contain himself, but he does.

“How about a comparison, pig?” she asks. “Now I can see how it feels with you, right after having someone as big as him.” Her voice is like a purr as she goes over to untie him. “And perhaps _you_ can see just how big he feels too.” The ropes come undone with ease and she reminds him that he still has to behave himself, even if he is no longer bound.

He goes to take Serpente's place on the bed, but she tells him that she'll be underneath him this time, so that Serpente can be on top of  _him_ , and he has a long laugh at that. “How did you guess what I wanted to do, hm?” he asks. “That's exactly what I always wanted with you two, you know!”

“You're a greedy little pig,” she replies. “Of course you'd want both of us at the same time.” She smirks up at him and there's something menacing in her face that drives him on, pushing himself into her. It's a familiar sensation, but never boring, and this time she sneers up at him.

“Is that all you've got?” she asks. “After him, I can barely tell if you're inside of me or not!”

“Is it really that bad?” he asks playfully, his eyes nearly as bright as hers.

“Why don't you feel for yourself?” she replies. “Serpente, it's your turn.”

Fango feels the weight of the other man behind him, another familiar sensation, and he braces himself for the slight pain as Serpente eases inside of him. He moans desperately, only sounding a little bit pained, and he's lost to pleasure then as the two of them begin working in unison. Serpente thrusts hard into him and Lacrima raises her hips up, and they work in a rhythm that makes it seem like they're trying to fuck each other, like Fango is simply in the way, and it hurts a little bit and Lacrima keeps taunting him, keeps asking it how it feels to be fucked by a  _real_ man. He loves them so much, so much he can hardly stand it and he laughs.

Part of him just wants them to hit him again, and he thinks that that should be what they do next, but a much bigger part of him can hardly stand to think at all, and has been so desperate to come for so long that he can barely hold on. Serpente has to be more desperate, however, and his breathing is labored as he fights it.

Noticing this, Lacrima addresses him. “You've been good,” she says. “You can come, but the pig has to wait until he's finished me off.”

Upon her instruction, Fango feels a damp heat inside of him as Serpente growls low in his ear, relaxing on top of him. His own orgasm is imminent, he knows, but he has to wait until Lacrima is there; he has enough experience with holding back, but it's harder with the both of them and she's rising up faster and faster, pulling him deeper and deeper as she works to her own release while denying him his. It feels like an eternity, an agonizing eternity, before she's finally there, and he can't even wait to confirm that he has her permission before he comes as well.

As she's panting, Lacrima says, “It was hard to adjust to you after having someone like him. Tell, how did it feel to have something that big inside you?”

“Hurts,” he says gleefully, blissfully. “Hurts and hurts, but it doesn't hurt enough! I was _hoping_ the two of you could _really_ hurt me today, but this is _nothing_!”

“Oh? And who said we were done?” she asks. “We're just getting started, aren't we, Serpente?” It's their first time together, but they've already learned how to work together perfectly.

 


End file.
